Again
by ChloeKitty22
Summary: Songfic to John Legend's again. HarryDraco,DracoHarry slash! Harry and Draco have an uncontrollable lust towards each other, but there are too many problems and no trust.


Hey everyone! wow! im on a roll! two stories up in a close amount of time from each other! incredible! lol.

Anyway. this is part one of a three part songfic series. (they are all single one-shots) so you will find parts two and three in their own separate stories. It has a happy ending (eventually).

Disclaimer: i dont own Harry Potter. i also dont own these John Legend lyrics. (in fact, i really wish i could hate him because my dad makes me listen to it in the car, but now i know all the words to all the songs which makes me a tad grumpy. hmph)

all right, enjoy my lovelys. oh wait. one more thing!

**WARNINGS!:** IMPLIED SEXUAL RELATIONS, **SLASH (BOY ON BOY MORE SPECIFICALLY HARRY AND DRACO DONT LIKE, DONT READ! DUH!),** but gasp! what is this? no warnings for language? wtf? lol, oh, i guess that counts )

_

* * *

Again _

_The first time we ever got a chance to be alone we knew,  
That it was wrong to do,  
I guess that's why I was drawn to you,  
The 2nd time leads to the 3rd, the 4th, the 7th time,  
I feel so alive, it won't last but it's alright,_

_  
_Harry pushed Draco against the wall, tongues clashing in an epic battle. It was a dance they new so well. Hand up shirt. Spin. Fall onto the bed. It had been going on for a while now. You can thank Snape and his detentions. They knew it was wrong. One was from Gryffindor, another Slytherin. Golden Boy and Death Eater. Good at Defense and Good at Potions. Complete opposites in every way except for the fact they were both boys. The problem is what they are doing is the only thing that is proper for opposites. This thing that they did was so very wrong, but it would be even more wrong to walk away.

_Pleading joy and fading ecstasy, here it goes again oh,  
Sneaking fruit from the forbidden tree, Sweet taste of sin,  
__And I'm doing it again; yes I'm doing it again,  
Oh I'm doing it again, I said it would end but here it goes again, _

They hated each other. It was probably the hatred that led to the intense passion. They still fought like crazy. No one would suspect what was going on. No one ever questioned. The problem with this relationship is the fact that there seemed to be no emotional attachment. It's purely physical. At least that is what they told themselves.

_This time you told me you saw me at the same hotel,  
You said you knew me well, and I had a familiar smell,  
You asked me how am I ever going to put my trust in you,  
Like you want me to, cause I know what you're prone to do,  
Accusations fly like bullets do, here it goes again oh,  
But you know me because you're doing it too,  
_

They had been out of school for two years now. Their relationship on again, off again. Draco was a bit promiscuous, which made the situation rough for Harry, as he was starting to tell himself he wanted a real relationship. He wanted stability. To know who he was waking up with every morning. He would constantly see Draco brining up random people to his flat. He would yell and scream and accuse Draco of cheating. The fight would get too intense.

"Why do you keep sleeping with all these people when you have me?"

"It's called having fun _Potter_. Relax."

"You are supposed to be with me! I thought we were together!"

"I never said we were exclusive." Draco said coolly trying to keep his temper in check.

"You are so difficult!"

"You know, I'm not the only one sleeping around." Harry's mouth opened a bit and he stared at Draco with wide eyes. "Damn straight I know about that brunette prat you brought to your flat last Tuesday!"

Harry closed his mouth, shook his head, and walked away. Why was this so difficult? Why was everything so complicated? He wanted Draco to himself. But he only wanted him for sex. So why did it matter what Draco did when Harry didn't want him? Harry was a tad selfish. But Draco was too.

_The cycle never ends, never ends,  
Yet you're doing it again,  
Oh you're doing it again,  
Yes you're doing it again,  
You said it would end but here it goes again,  
And again, and again _

This happened over and over and over. Fighting. Yelling. It was too much. They were together, a day or two, then someone would be gone, and a random person would be brought into bed. The other found out. They fought. Broke up. A few hours later, they did their dance. An unwavering cycle of events.

_Damn I love you, but this is crazy,  
I have to fight you almost daily,  
We break up so fast,  
And we, we make up so passionately,  
Why can't we just trust each other ,  
You can't hate me and be my lover,  
Passion ends, and pains begins, I come back... _

They had admitted to love. They really had. It was brought up in many fights, fights that were now occurring so often it was hard to keep track of who started the fight and what they were fighting about. They broke up, they came back together, and damn was the make-up sex incredible! But it was problematic. They didn't only fight over the other's promiscuity, they fought over little things, like a misplaced sock or one hogging up the bathroom (Draco and his vanity). They were fed up with it all! They couldn't fight like this and be in a proper relationship._  
_  
_And we're doing it again,  
Yes we're doing it again,  
Oh we're doing it again,  
We said it would end but  
Here it goes again, _

Oh, but it was so hard to resist! Being apart for more than a day drove them both crazy. They needed each other. Their bodies craved each other. The sex they had with other people was never as good nor as passionate. They only found complete, unbridled pleasure in each other.

_Each time you call me home in a sweet refrain,  
Saying things will change, you'll take away the pain,  
Then we flashback to the first time you put your spell on me,  
You envelope me, you feel good as hell to me,  
One moment leads to another few,  
Here it goes again oh,_

They always said they would try harder, or that they would be more faithful. They thought about all the good times, and within seconds their lips crashed against each other, and they let their bodies do the talking. Sometimes the bliss would last for more than a day, but the fighting came again and again. It was so difficult to avoid. But sooner or later, one would come around.

_Oh leaving you is oh so hard to do,  
I just can't pretend, can't pretend,  
I keep doing it again, yes I'm doing it again,  
Oh I'm doing it again,  
I said it would end but here it goes again,  
Again_

They just couldn't keep away. Over and over it happened. The fighting, the love making. They loved each other. It just wasn't a match made in heaven. They realized what was happening; they started to expect the fights. It wasn't anything new. The cycle had gone on since the first time Harry slammed Draco against Snape's desk and took him for the first time back in 7th year. 3 years they went through this. Even though they knew it would happen. They did it again.

* * *

sooo? whatcha think? drop me a review to let me know! i ono when part two will be out, but it will be called "another again" so watch out for it :)

tata lovers


End file.
